


Not The Plan

by YanzaDracan



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Drama, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, Het and Slash, Leverage OT3, Multi, Prompt Fic, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Except for the work noted as being mine, all works of fiction and characters thereof belong to their original creators/studios/producers/publishers. No money is being earned, and they are used without permission. Everything is a complete fiction. Any goofs, gaffs, bending of facts are mine.

Hardison slid low in his chair hoping not too much blood would splatter on him.

“Maybe you should just go skip some rope.” Nate’s voice slurred over the edge of the wine glass. Bleary eyes fixed on Eliot.

“I’ll skip somethin’. I’ll skip your drunk ass across this marble floor!” Eliot started across the room.

Sophie stepped in Eliot’s path and bowed her head submissively.

“I need to talk to Nate, alone.” She stammered in the face of all that leashed fury.

“You do that.” Eliot snarled before storming from the room.

Alec followed the angry man, Parker half a dozen steps behind. She skipped up to the hacker.

“He’s reeaaallly mad.” She nodded toward the rigid form striding down the hall. “Think he’ll bail?” Her eyes narrowed as she watched his reactions.

“No, at least not ‘til the job’s finished.” Alec chewed his bottom lip.

Would they lose the enforcer because of Nate’s drinking? They paused in front of Parker’s room.

“I’ll let you know.” He gave her arm a squeeze.

The door to their room clicked quietly behind Hardison. All the hair on his body stood on end at the aura of danger in the room. He didn’t move when he saw Eliot standing at the end of the bed a feral gleam in his eye that had more than Alec’s hair standing up.

Like any good prey, he froze, watching the smaller man, hypnotized by the controlled power emanating from him.

The hacker’s first instinct was to run.

“Don’t even think about runnin’, lover.” Came a low growl.

His next thought was to talk the hitter out of his temper. He opened his mouth, but before the first word was out, Eliot had him shoved against the wall.

“I have better uses for that mouth than listenin’ to your babble.” Alec shivered as Eliot’s breath blew across his ear.

A growl was all the warning he got before his shirt was in shreds and his pants were around his ankles.

A combination of love, lust and fear held the Hardison in place while Eliot played his body like a well loved instrument.

Nearly over the edge with need, some part of Alec was still afraid. He had never seen Eliot so angry, and he was afraid that anger would cause his lover to lose control.

The hacker froze again when Eliot shoved him face down on the bed and pinned him there. He held his breath when he felt teeth at his throat.

“Never hurt ya, darlin’.” He crooned.

Alec practically sobbed his relief as Eliot carefully began to open his body. Hardison was well on his way to the edge by the time the older man was fully sheathed in his ass. He nearly jumped off the bed when Eliot stopped.

“Parker! Get your ass over here or leave, but stop peekin’ around the damn corner.”

There was that growl that sent all the blood back to Hardison’s dick.

*Wait! – What! – Parker!*

Before he could vocalize any of his objections, Parker had shed her clothes and with a look of absolute joy on her face, lowered herself on Alec’s hard cock.

“Oh hell, you guys are killin’ me.” He moaned as she started to move.

He started to reach for her breasts when Eliot nailed his prostrate and all he could do was lay and drown in the feelings. He opened his eyes to see Eliot rolling Parker’s nipples and fingering her clit. Eliot’s long dark hair mingled with Parker’s blonde locks, his tanned hands stark against Parker’s pale skin. Hardison reached out, his darker hued hands covering Eliot’s. Together their joined hands continued to explore the lithe thief.

Her body bowed as her climax hit. A breathy exhalation as her walls tightened around Hardison, pushed him over the edge with a shout as he clamped down on Eliot’s dick. The hitter’s fingers tightened around Alec’s, his arms coming around Parker to keep her upright against his chest.

Eliot cleaned them up while Hardison maneuvered to get under the covers with a limp Parker draped across his chest. Eliot crawled into bed placing himself between the door and his bedmates. He placed a kiss on Parker’s temple before catching Alec’s mouth in a kiss that started his toes curling again.

“Man, much as I’d love to go for round two, I think you and Parker broke me.” He murmured as he nipped Eliot’s lower lip.

“Oh I don’t know. I think I could fix those parts you think’s broke.” Eliot gave a low dirty chuckle.

Parker slid off Hardison’s chest to squirm her way between the two men.

“Warm.” She murmured then pulled Eliot and Alec’s arms around her. “Pretty colors.” Her half opened eyes stared at her pale hand against their darker skin tones.

Alec looked across at Eliot.

“This wasn’t part of the plan.” He placed a soft kiss on the thief’s forehead.

“She buckets of crazy, Alec, you don’t make a plan for that.” He pulled them both closer and closed his eyes.

~Fini~


End file.
